orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Identity, Pt. 1
Identity, Pt. 1 is the eighth episode of the second season of the ''The Orville'', the first of a special two-part episode. After Isaac suddenly shuts down, the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] journeys to his home world of Kaylon 1. In fact, Identity, Pt. 1 is actually only the first part of a single episode, and the canonical title of the episode is simply Identity. "Pt. 1" was added by 20th Century Fox for clarity. The episode was written by executive producer Brannon Braga and science adviser André Bormanis and directed by Jon Cassar. Music was composed by John Debney. Plot Act 1 Isaac plays a board game with Ty and Marcus Finn and easily wins. When Marcus grows frustrated that Isaac constantly reminds them that - as Humans - they are less intelligent, Isaac tells him that there is no shame in varying degrees of intellect. Doctor Claire Finn enters. She and Isaac tell the children that they are dating, which pleases them. Suddenly, Isaac collapses and the lights in his eyes flicker out. Act 2 In Sick Bay, Claire analyzes Isaac's body to no avail. The senior staff of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] admit that they will be unable to treat Isaac with their knowledge of the Kaylon. Captain Ed Mercer and First Officer Kelly Grayson receive permission from Planetary Union Central through Admiral Halsey to visit the planet Kaylon 1. Halsey tells them that they will be the first to visit the planet, but Isaac needs proper examination. More pressingly, the Kaylon might be convinced to join the Planetary Union: "God knows we could use a strong ally against the Krill." During the flight to Kaylon 1, the Finn family watch over Isaac. When her boys retire for the night, Claire tearfully pleads with Isaac not to die. When the Orville arrives, the Kaylon decline to answer Mercer's greetings. Instead, they briefly commandeer the ship's systems and scan it, then deliver a set of landing coordinates on the planet. The Orville docks beside an enormous skyscraper. A voice instructs Mercer, Grayson, Chief of Security Talla Keyali, and Claire to exit the ship with Isaac's body. Kaylon Primary greets them and explains that Isaac's purpose of analyzing the Union has concluded; the "emissary" will be disassembled and recycled. Fortunately, Claire convinces them to restart Isaac. Secluded from the Orville's officers, Primary and Kaylon Secondary cryptically tell Isaac that no "decision" has been made. Isaac tells the Orville's staff that he will not return to the ship, which deeply upsets Claire. "Why don't you at least come back for a few minutes and pretend like you care?" Act 3 Isaac does return to say goodbye, first telling Ty and Marcus that he will leave forever. Meanwhile, Mercer and Grayson advocate an alliance with the Union to the Kaylon leadership, but the Kaylon are wary about allying themselves with biological species with histories of genocide and tyranny. They note that their own emissary was mocked several times, including sticking "Mr. Potato Head" pieces on him. Kaylon Tertiary bluntly asks, "Was this humiliation meant for your amusement?" Ultimately, the Kaylon decline to make a decision. Back on the Orville, Keyali leads Isaac to a surprise farewell party in the Mess Hall. Cake is served and Helmsman Gordon Malloy sings the song "Goodbye" to Isaac. Production Writers Brannon Braga and André Bormanis sought to create a "sci-fi voyage"@SethMacFarlane. "This Thursday, @joncassar @BrannonBraga and Andre Bormanis take you on a sci-fi voyage like no other—Something big is gonna go down. #TheOrville 9/8c on Fox". Twitter. Feb. 19, 2019. that would "change everything."@joncassar. "I can confirm, it’s about to get real, because I directed the next two. Those episodes change everything.". Twitter. Feb. 15, 2019. "Shit's about to get big," creator Seth MacFarlane remarked.@SethMacFarlane. "Thanks for watching #TheOrville last night! For those of you who’ve stuck with the series from the start, get ready for next week. Shit’s about to get big.". Twitter. Feb. 15, 2019. The Kaylon head-guns were added in post-production. Actors wore green tracking devices attached to the side of their helmets while filming.@TomCostantino. "Hey @scifi_source here’s your answer. Although after the first day the tracker wasn’t necessary. Photo and info via @megamanex @TheOrville #TheOrville @planetary_union @SethMacFarlane". Twitter. Feb. 22, 2019. Deleted scene In a deleted scene, Lieutenant Dann makes very awkward small talk with Ed at Isaac's farewell party. The scene was cut for time.@TomCostantino. "Cut for time but not for fun. ��@SethMacFarlane @mikehenrybro #TheOrville". Twitter. Feb. 21, 2019. A video may be found on 20th Century Fox's official Orville Twitter page. Trivia * Gordon sings "Goodbye" by the band Air Supply to Isaac. * The end of Isaac's farewell speech is from actress Sally Field's 1984 Oscar speech with some changes.Sally Field. Wikiquote. Last accessed Feb. 22, 2019. * Actor Kai Wener (Ty Finn) actually drew the picture that Ty gave to Isaac./u/LoganBlade14. "Kai Wener drew the picture he gave to Isaac.". Reddit. Feb. 22, 2019. References *The Kaylon recall that Gordon stuck pieces on Issac's head while Ed counters that Isaac cut Gordon's leg off soon after. Both incidents occurred in Pria. Mistakes * When Isaac and Claire tell Ty and Marcus that they are dating, a blue lens on Isaac's shoulder light slips off. Cast Main cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Mark Jackson as Isaac Special guest cast * Graham Hamilton * Robert David Grant Recurring cast * BJ Tanner as Marcus Finn * Kai Wener as Ty Finn * Victor Garber as Admiral Halsey * Mike Henry as Dann * Blesson Yates as Topa * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Norm Macdonald as Yaphit Guest cast *Jay Whittaker as Kaylon Tertiary References Category:Episodes